paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fireworks Factory Issue
This is a story by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary On a hot summer day the pups were playing at the lookout and the beach when Ryder gets a call from the fireworks factory. Leary, a pup who works there, made a firework and went outside to test it however what they didn't count on was the firework going into an open window of the factory. Can the paw patrol save the factory before it goes up in flames from the fireworks? Or will the firework hit all of the others and cause the factory to go up in flames? Find out in The Fireworks Factory Issue. Characters • Ryder • Original 6 pups • Leary (debut) • Shira • Factory owner • Factory worker(s) • Bullet • Dagger Story *It was a beautiful day in adventure bay and the pups were playing games at the lookout* Dagger: tag your it Rubble Rubble: dang it! hehe okay then you better run! Dagger: okay (runs off) Rubble: (chases after Bullet) Bullet: you can catch me! Rubble: hehe I bet I can *after a little while he finally tags him* Rubble: gotcha! Bullet: okay you did *Chase & Dagger walks over* Chase: hehe want to get a drink? Dagger, Bullet & Rubble: sure! Chase: let's go *they go get a drink of water* Dagger: ahhhh that was refreshing so what now? Chase: how about we watch Skye an Shira? Bullet: oh yeah they're doing air tricks right? Chase: yep and since Ryder gave Shira her own wings like Skye for fun that's what she'll be using Dagger: cool Rubble: let's go! *they run to the beach* Zuma: awe you two dudettes weady? Shira & Skye: yep! Yip yip (they both backflip) Rocky: we all are so lucky Shira's fur is a different color because you two are so similar we wouldn't be able to tell you apart Marshall: hehehe yeah Shira & Skye: hahaha that's true Ryder: hahaha well they are sisters pups Zuma: twue *soon the other four run up* Chase: hi pups Skye: hi cutie Chase: hi hon Rubble: did you guys start yet? Dagger: I hope not we want to watch too Bullet: yep Shira: hehehe no pups we didn't start yet Dagger: yay! Skye: *giggles* anyways we are starting now ready sis? Shira: yep! *the two cockapoo sisters fly up into the air and do a bunch of tricks* Pups: yay go Skye! go Shira! Ryder: amazing job you two! *soon they both land* Shira & Skye: Hope you enjoyed it Pups & Ryder: yeah you both are amazing Shira: thank you Skye: yeah thanks *suddenly Ryder gets a call* Ryder: hello Ryder here Factory Owner: hi Ryder we have a problem at our fireworks factory Ryder: what's the matter? Factory Owner: well you see one of our pup employees made a new firework which she's really good at doing well she wanted to test it and I told her to test it outside and she said okay she did go outside but when she lit it the firework came flying in here a few seconds ago Ryder: oh my that is dangerous Factory Owner: yeah can you and your team come help us out I'm afraid it'll hit the rest of the fireworks that were made and cause a huge explosion Ryder: don't worry we will be there ASAP Factory Owner: thanks Ryder Ryder: (slides his pup pad out an hits the button) paw patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us Dagger: sounds like you all have to go Bullet: yep sorry buddy Dagger: it's okay Rubble: don't worry dagger we will all be able to continue hanging out later Dagger: okay see you pups later Rubble: let's go! *all the pups except Dagger run to the lookout and go up to the top of the lookout in the elevator and get into position* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: nice hustle pups I got a call from the factory owner of the fireworks factory he said one of his pup employees had tested a new firework outside the factory however the firework flew into the building Pups: gasp! Ryder: for this mission I'll need Rocky you can use your tool arm to build us something to catch the runaway firework Rocky: green means go! Ryder: I'll also need Chase we will need you to keep everyone safe by getting them outside safely since they're all in such a panic Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder sir! Ryder: okay paw patrol is on a roll! *Ryder goes down the pole and the pups go down the slide and they drive to the factory and eventually arrive* Ryder: we're here let's go pups Rocky & Chase: right *they go in too see a huge panic* Factory Worker #1: help!!!! Factory Worker #2: what are we going to do?! We're gonners! Factory Owner: (runs up to Ryder) I'm so glad you're here Ryder look at my workers they're Ina complete panic Ryder: don't worry we'll get that firework now where is it? Factory Owner: I'm not sure Ryder: maybe one of your employees know where it is? Factory Owner: oh yeah maybe they will Factory Worker #3: (runs over) sir the firework flew into the men's bathroom Ryder: we're on it Rocky do you have a net or something to catch it with? Rocky: let me check my truck (runs to his truck, tosses a bunch of items out of it and comes back with an old butterfly net) how about this Ryder? Ryder: perfect Rocky *they run into the bathroom* Ryder: do you pups see it? Rocky: no Chase: it's a bathroom it can't be that hard to find *Suddenly the firework heads right towards them* Chase: Ryder sir it's heading this way! Ryder: Rocky net quick Rocky: here you go Ryder (hangs him the net) Ryder: (holds up the net and the firework flies into it but keeps on going) whoa! Chase: Ryder it broke through the net! Ryder: we may need Shira Rocky: yeah Ryder: (call someone Shira) Shira? Shira: (answers) yes Ryder what do you need? Ryder: we need you and your power at the factory quick Shira: okay Ryder I'll b there as quick as I can *she hangs up when suddenly* Factory Owner: Ryder! Help! Ryder: come on pups (they run over to him) yes? Factory Owner: the pup who made the firework came back in and she insisted on locking the vault with all the extra fireworks but she's stuck her paw is caught between two heavy fireworks and she can't get her paw out also the doors open an the firework is heading straight for her! Ryder: oh my Chase: get everyone outside now! Chase: on it Ryder sir! *Chase gets everyone out* Ryder: okay great job Chase but how are we going to save the pup the firework just missed her and us Chase: I don't know Ryder Shira: (runs in) I'm here Ryder: good timing Shira use your power to stop that firework Shira: okay (does so) Ryder: oh no it's about to blow! Shira: I'm on it (tosses it outside high into the air just as it explodes making a pretty heart wit the paw patrol symbol inside it) Rocky: wow Ryder: wow is right oh Shira can you free that pup? (Points to her) Shira: sure (does so) ???: (runs over to them) oh thank you for saving me and our factory! Ryder: no problem whenever your in trouble just Yelp for help ???: I will Chase: so were you the one who made that firework? ???: yep Rocky: amazing job ???: thanks Shira: hmmm you seem familiar ???: (looks at Shira) well If it isn't Shira Shira: that voice...no way it's you! Ryder: uh Shira you know her? Shira: yep she's and old friend of my sisters an I Rocky: you have a lot of friends from your puphood Shira: yep! Chase: so what's your name? ???: names Leary and I love making fireworks Chase: hi Leary I'm Chase Ryder: I'm Ryder Rocky: I'm Rocky Leary: nice to meet you all so Shira how's Skye? Shira: she's great! Leary: that's great and you? Shira: I'm good Leary: that's good Factory Owner: (comes in) hey Leary Leary: hi Factory Owner: we're closing early are you sure you wanna stay here tonight? Leary: yeah Factory Owner: okay but please be careful Shira: wait why are you staying here? I thought you lived with that nice family? Leary: oh you see I don't have a family anymore Ryder: how come? Leary: (tears up and explains) Rocky: oh my I'm sorry to hear that Chase: yeah me too at least they tried to find a place where they can take you Leary: yeah they really wanted me to go with them but they couldn't so they had no choice but to leave me behind Shira: (hugs her) I hope you'll be okay Leary: yeah I'm fine Ryder: hey Leary why don't you come back to the lookout with us and meet the rest of the team Leary: okay! Ryder: great let's go *with that said they said their goodbyes to the factory owner and his employees and they left towards the lookout with Leary* *they soon get to the lookout* Leary: whoa Shira: this is our home Leary Rocky: hehe yep Leary: I can see that Ryder: hehe okay come on pups the others are inside waiting to know what happened Leary: oh I've been meaning to ask you Shira how's your sis? Shira: you'll see Leary: oh? Ryder: come on pups (walks in) Leary, Shira, Chase & Rocky: okay Ryder (walks inside) *they see the other pups* Leary: wow Ryder: pups I'd like you to meet our new friend Leary, leary these are the other pups Skye: Leary! (Hugs her) Leary: hi Skye! (Hugs her) Rubble: hi I'm Rubble and Skye you know her? Skye: yep she's a puphood friend Leary: oh yeah Shira: hehehe yep Marshall: I'm Marshall Zuma: I'm Zuma dudette Leary: nice to meet you Rubble, Zuma and Marshall Bullet: names Bullet and I'm Chase's best bud Dagger: and I'm Dagger Leary: nice to meet you guys too Leary: so Skye how've you been? Skye: great! I have a boyfriend now Leary: oh? Who? Chase: me Skye: yep Leary: awesome Skye: Leary how've you been Leary: okay I guess I don't have a family due to they moved away and couldn't take me I live in the fireworks factory Skye: Awww I'm sorry Leary Leary: it's okay I don't mind much Marshall: okay so what do you do? Leary: I create fireworks Zuma: wow dudette Rubble: that's amazing Leary: yeah thanks Skye: so where will you live? Leary: at the fireworks factory until I find somewhere to live Skye: okay Ryder: hey pups let's go spend the rest of the day at the beach Pups: yay! *with that they all go to beach and spend the rest of the day and play tons of games and swim* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story